


The Joys of Realisation

by Violet_Xmas



Series: Klance Fics [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Back to Earth, Famous!Voltron, Fluff, Kiss cam, M/M, Racer!Allura, space races
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Xmas/pseuds/Violet_Xmas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith and Lance are just so in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joys of Realisation

They'd and finally made it back home. Lance was over the moon; he'd been giddy ever since they'd entered Earth's atmosphere, even though they'd now been back for two weeks. 

Shiro had claimed responsibility for the actions of the whole crew so that only he was questioned by their government and army, however things seemed to have drastically changed since they'd been away. 

For example, the whole space program had expanded so much that they had bases in each country throughout the entire world, hover crafts were used by so many people that many brands of cars and motorbikes were officially vintage, and now everyone had no choice but to believe in aliens! There were actual defences against aliens! The crew couldn't get over it and Coran had immediately gone round to check them all with the army engineers who'd designed them. 

Shiro found out that somehow the people back on Earth had managed to lock onto Pidge's signal from the equipment she'd taken from the space program and form a one-way video connection to the castle. This meant that everything that they'd encountered in their fight against the Galra Empire has been sent back to Earth and they were...well, Voltron was famous. They'd been gone for three years. Even Allura and Coran were famous on their little rock in space (as Coran had adoringly nicknamed it in front of all the leaders of the planet during a conference call).

The crew were kept at the closest space station to where they'd landed, which happened to be in Georgia, USA, and that was where their families all quickly rushed to meet them. Keith's last foster parents had passed away after he'd dropped out of the space program, but that didn't seem to be a problem as Lance immediately dragged him out to meet his family as soon as he was notified of their arrival, despite Keith's protests. The red paladin thought that there had been some kind of mistake when at least five cars pulled up outside of the space base, that maybe the rest of the crew's families were also there. But no. Lance just had a lot of family. And it was a tearful reunion, especially when Lance found out he now had a baby sister. 

Keith felt like he was intruding, but after meeting his parents, five siblings, a brother-in-law, two grandmothers and a grandfather, three cousins, two nephews, a niece, a sister-in-law, two aunts and three uncles, as well as five dogs, and being mistaken as Lance's boyfriend at least five times, he felt more at ease. Lance's nephew's and niece had immediately taken a liking to him, as well as his mother and grandmother's, who cooed over his eyes and told him that he should cut his hair, much to Keith's embarrassment and Lance's absolute joy.

This was how Keith ended up staying with the Sanchez's, after an argument with the entire crew, who all said that there was no way in hell he was going back to his desert shack. Only Shiro knew of the crush Keith had secretly been harbouring for his old rival, and the red paladin really didn't want to have to deal with the inevitable heartache he'd be forced to go through if he moved in with Lance. Yet the commander had only encouraged him.  
"It'll be good for you," he'd said with a smirk," and you never know how things might turn out." Keith had been sure that Shiro was just teasing him, but their leader refused to discuss it any further. 

***************************************

Anyway, so two weeks after their arrival home, the crew found themselves at the hover craft races that were becoming increasingly popular. They weren't really that surprised to see Allura at the START line, already high off of the adrenaline that comes before the start of a race. She'd immediately taken to the recently introduced sport when she'd caught an army officer practicing for a race the weeks before. He'd been more than happy to show her how it worked and she was a fast learner. With Coran by her side you'd think she'd be unbeatable, but the crew were shocked to see that their fellow Earth dwellers were quite good. 

The entire Sanchez household was obsessed with it, and Keith knew that Lance had wanted to take part, but he refused to let his family out of his sight for more than a few minutes. Keith couldn't get over the love he had for them. It was overwhelming. So, that meant that they were all in the stands eagerly waiting for the start of the first race. These competitions had at least five. The rest of the crew were there as well, with Hunk yammering away to Lance's grandmother about the best way to cook steak, Pidge discussing a plan to make an invisibility cloak with Lance's sister Rosalía, and Shiro making bets with Lance's brother Eli. Keith was trying to figure out a way to hold both of Lance's nephews, Mateo and Nicolas, while not waking up his baby sister, Marcela, who was curled up in the crook of Keith's right arm. He didn't notice the fond look Lance was giving him from where he sat next to the struggling red paladin. 

Once the race started Lance gave in and picked up Nicolas to distract him with the big screen showing the race begin.   
"Look, Nicki! There's Auntie Allura at the front! Come on, lets cheer for her!" Mateo was immediately outraged by the sudden attention Nicolas was getting and so began climbing Lance's leg to try and see the screen as well. Keith laughed as the blue paladin was now struggling, gently rocking baby Marcela so she didn't wake up from all the noise. This race was supposed to be four laps of the course, which would take about fifteen minutes for even the fastest of hover cars, meaning that by the second lap both of Lance's nephews were bored and wriggled away from him in search of Hunk to see if he had food with him (which of course he did). Marcela also woke up crying and Lance quickly grabbed her out of Keith's arms and passed her to his mother so she could be fed.  
"A grumpy baby can be worse than a grumpy teenager," Lance told Keith knowingly, making the red paladin laugh as he shivered dramatically. 

Suddenly a loud song about love was blasted through the huge speakers standing around the stadium and one of the large floating screens showed a picture of a couple in a heart rather than the race. The crew frowned. What the hell was that?!  
"Oh my gosh, the Kiss Cam!!!!!" one of Lance's cousins yelled.   
"The what?!" Hunk snorted,  
"It's basically where someone who's in charge, or whatever, picks our random couples in the audience and they have to kiss!" Lance's sister-in-law, Retha, laughed," It's actually very funny when they get couples wrong!"  
"You mean really bloody awkward," Lance's brother, Rafael, muttered.  
"You're only moody because that girl wouldn't kiss you," his father responded, making Lance and Eli howl with laughter,  
"That's the best thing I've heard in forever!" Lance spluttered.

Keith watched as couple after couple were put on the spot. Most happily kissed, although there was one where two girls were talking and one was clearly part of the couple in the heart, but she kept ignoring her boyfriend, so he turned around and kissed the girl next to him, resulting in a fight between him and the other girl's girlfriend, whilst he had coke poured over him by his girlfriend who was screaming at him. Keith was still laughing at them with Lance's sister Phoenix when suddenly Lance tugged at his arm.  
"Yeah?" Keith said, trying to ignore where his arm was burning from Lance's touch. He followed the blue paladin's eyes and felt his own widen, in fact, he saw his own widen as he and Lance were on the screen. In the heart. Just those two. And the whole stadium had gone really quiet (save from Shiro, Pidge and Hunk absolutely pissing themselves laughing).

"What do we do?!" Keith hissed. Lance turned to look at him and Keith frowned from the intensity of his gaze.  
"I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do," the blue paladin murmured and Keith's eyebrows nearly shot off his forehead.  
"Are you telling me that you want to do this?!" he gaped, mentally hoping and praying that the answer would be affirmative. 

He expected Lance to flash him a smirk, but instead he was given a soft smile.

"Well, it would be stupid for me to not take advantage of this moment when I've been crushing on you for a good year now," Lance stated plainly and Keith felt his heart explode. Without a second thought, he grabbed a hold of that stupid jacket Lance was always wearing and smashed their lips together. 

The entire arena exploded with cheers and laughter, with one commentator announcing,  
"Well that means that I'm owed at least forty bucks, thanks boys!"  
"Let us take this opportunity to say a big hello and thank you to the saviours of our universe," the other said, voice booming from the speakers." Ladies and gentlemen, it's my pleasure to introduce to you: Voltron!" 

Three more large screens lit up with images of Shiro, who waved like he was just used to it, Hunk, who didn't even notice at first, and Pidge, who went bright red.   
"And here comes the one and only Princess Allura racing down the home straight, oh but she's level with our own champion, Gogo Tomago, who is really still gaining speed and...."

Keith managed to completely drown the commentator out as his whole focus was drawn in by the warmth of Lance's hands on his hips and the softness of his lips. Lance suddenly pulled away, far too soon for Keith's liking, and quickly whipped round to call,  
"Mama! We're going to go get, um-,"  
"Ice cream!"  
"Yeah, ice cream!" 

Lance's mother only grinned as her son yanked the dark-haired boy out of his seat and dragged him down the aisle, laughing as Keith tried to apologise to everyone Lance was shoving out of the way.   
"Oh stop being so overprotective," she said, glaring a Rafael, Eli and their father as they began voicing protests." Let the poor boys get their feelings out in the open, they've been torturing themselves enough already."

And that's exactly what they did. As soon as they were out of sight, Lance shoved Keith against a wall and urgently pressed their lips together, his arms sliding down to wrap themselves around Keith's waist, fingers sliding up the back of his t-shirt to burn imprints in the red paladin's skin. 

Keith lifted his legs to wind them around Lance's hips after being urged to and his fingers tugged at the short hairs at the back of Lance's neck, drawing growls from his throat. Lance had to pull away to allow them to breathe, but immediately kissed down Keith's neck, murmuring,  
"Waited so long - too long to do this. God, wanted you so badly, Keith, killed me that I couldn't have you in my arms for so long."   
Keith whimpered and tugged harder,  
"Well I wouldn't have bloody stopped you," he groaned," could've been doing this for months! Throwing me off with your stupid rivalry!"  
"Just did it so I could touch you," Lance admitted, biting a hickey into Keith's collarbone. 

Keith moaned and forced Lance's head up so he could kiss him again.  
"Well now we can do this whenever we like," he murmured against his lips.  
"I like the idea of that," Lance smirked," cause I'm not letting you go ever again."


End file.
